


Hanschen and Ernst

by Mojobiscuits



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon?, Coming Out, M/M, i don’t know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojobiscuits/pseuds/Mojobiscuits
Summary: In which the kids in spring awakening find out about Hanschen and Ernst. I thought this should be a thing so I wrote. It’s mainly fluff but in this household we like to put the drama in drama club.
Relationships: Hanschen Rilow/Ernst Robel
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this. I was sure how many canon era fics there were and I didn’t feel like going through 40+ pages to find it so I wrote on myself. This is loosely based on canon. Everyone lives and I’m fixing the vineyard scene. It’s all going to be from different characters point of views.

Part 1 - the vineyard 2.0

It was surely a nice day to day. The sun was shining. It was warm but not too hot. Wendla was down by the stream picking flowers to make a crown with (and secretly hoping to find Melchior again). She picked a bouquet of nice flowers and sat by the stream, admiring them and daydreaming. They would make a lovely flower crown. All they needed was leaves. But not just any leaves, the leaves you get at the vineyard.   
She picked up her flowers and checked the time with a pocket watch she got from her father as he was about to throw it out. 3:54pm. As long as she was home by 5 o’clock she wouldn’t be in trouble.   
She started on her pleasant was toward the vineyard admiring the beautiful scenery of summer. The birds, the bees. All of it was so beautiful.   
She got to the vineyard but stopped outside the gate when she heard hushed voices coming from inside. She new it wasn’t right but she hid and peeked through the gate. There were two boys inside. Hanschen and Ernst. Local boys that she always saw in church and outside of the school. She didn’t know much about either of them.  
“Thanks for agreeing to come her again.”  
“It was no problem. And besides, this is our spot.”  
“Do you regret last time?”   
“Why would I? Do you?”  
“Yes.” Ernst deflated a little. “Not in the way you think. I’m sorry about how I acted. You said you loved me and all I could come up with was an arrogant response.”   
Wendla wasn’t sure she heard correctly. Love?   
“It’s alright. It’s one of the things I like about you.”  
“I know. I still feel bad. And if it’s any consolation, I love you too. More than I’ve loved anyone.” Ernst smiled at him. “Even Bobby Maler?” Hanschen laughed. “Even Bobby Maler.” And then they leaned in for a kiss.   
Wendla let out a little gasp. She couldn’t help it. It seems they heard her though because, they both jerked apart and stared at the gate wide-eyed. She was secretly wishing she had went home instead of coming here and stumbling upon whatever sin she had stumbled across. Sin? Was it a sin? They seemed like they meant what they said to each other. With a head full of thoughts, she began to head home. But a voice from inside the vineyard called out. “Wait!” So she turned around and went through the gate.   
————————————————  
Hanschen ans I leaned in to kiss when all of a sudden we heard a meek gasp from outside the gate. We pulled apart quickly and exchanged glances, knowing what would happen if the wrong person found out. They turned to walk away but Hanschen cried out “Wait! We can explain.”  
They garden gate opened and it was Wendla Bergmann. She stood their silently waiting for us to speak.   
“You can’t tell anyone.” I said rather harshly. She just nodded without saying a word. Hanschen furrowed his brow. “He’s right. You can’t. Do you know what could happen if the wrong person found out?” She just stood there.  
“We could be locked up. We could be sent away to facilities where people like us are tortured. We could even be stoned to death in front of the whole town.”  
Her eyes started to gleam with tears. “I’m sorry. I should have just went home. I had no idea.” She sobbed. “Nobody will find out from me. I swear.” She crossed her heart.  
The poor girl. “Wendla. It’s okay.” She just cried a little. “It’s nice that you two have found each other. I hope nothing bad happens to either of you and I wish the best of luck. From what I heard you seemed sincere.” And with that she was gone quicker than she had come.   
After she was gone I placed a head on Hanschen’s shoulder. “That was a very close call.” He sighed. “Let’s never happen again. Ernst. If that means sneaking out in the dead of night to see you than so be it.” We kissed on more time. Then we decided to on our merry way to avoid any other risk of discovery.   
————————————————  
As I left the vineyard I felt guilty for ever thinking they were committing sin. Love could never be a sin. In fact, it’s the opposite. It was society who was sinning.   
She immediately thought of telling Martha, or Anna, of Thea. But then she remembered their warning and stopped herself. She didn’t want anything bad to happen to them and she knew her friends could be quite the gossips.  
In order to keep Hanschen and Ernst safe, this was a secret she would have to keep all to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello home slices. If you decided to stick around thank you. I don’t really have many notes here but this chapter features the boyz. Enjoy(: (WoW sO eLoqUeNt)

Part 2 - school

All of a sudden the sound of a bell rang out and everyone in the class put their pencils down. It was time for a brief break.   
“Who wants to go out to the courtyard?” Georg asked.   
“I think it’d be nice go outside.”   
“Likewise.”  
“You guys?” Hanschen looked at Ernst.  
“I think I may stay in here and read some.” Ernst nodded in agreement.   
Georg laughed. “Alright. Suit yourselves. See you when the break is over.” And with that all of their classmates were out of the classroom. And so were the teachers.   
They both looked around a few more times just to make sure that nobody was there. When they were certain no one was there Ernst scooted over a seat to be beside Hanschen. “Are we actually going to read?” He asked cheekily. Hanschen lightly punched his shoulder. “Hell no.”   
And with that they both leaned in to kiss. As a few minutes went by the kisses got deeper and faster before they pulled away.   
“Best to stop now.” Hanschen said.   
“You are probably right. What do you want to talk about?”   
“I dunno. We still have a little while to ourselves.”   
“Are you suggesting we go back to kissing? Because if I recall you are the one who said it would be best stop.” Hanschen shook his head. “I don’t mean like that. We have a few minutes left to just be and not have to worry about acting like ‘just best buds‘.”   
“I guess your right. How far are you actually in the reading.” Ernst asked. “I’m almost done. You?” Ernst blushed slightly. “The third chapter.” Hanschen just looked at him. “You are an idiot. You are smart, but an idiot. We are supposed to have it done in two days!”   
“I know. Which is why I was thinking you could help me with it. Since you are almost done.” Hanschen laughed. “When you put it like that...I will help you only because I love you that much.”   
“And that’s all I need in life. And, I love you to Hansy.”  
They leaned in for one more kiss before it was time for class to start. What they didn’t notice was their friends standing in the doorway.  
————————————————  
“Do you think they are actually reading?” Georg asked. Otto laughed. “No. They are probably talking about girls.”   
“But we are going to do that in the courtyard.”  
“There are certain things you only tell certain people.” Melchior said.   
“He’s got a point.”   
Georg scoffed, “Of course you too would say that. I’m still curious as to what they are talking about.”  
“What if we went back a few minutes early and see. Like to spy on them.”   
It was Melchior’s turn to scoff. “What are we five? Let people talk in private.”  
“Come on. It’ll be fun, we can get all the top secret info. And besides, if you really wanted a private place to talk would you do it in the middle of the day at a school?”  
“Fine. But if we hear anything we wish we hadn’t I’m going to say I told you so.”  
————————————————  
Hanschen opened his eyes to see their classmates standing there. “Dammit.” He said. Ernst looked confused. But he pointed at the door. Ernst turned around. “Dammit times two.”   
Hanschen felt vaguely frustrated. “We really need to better at being more secretive. This is the second time in a week. Someone might have our heads.” Ernst smiled at him, but then they both remembered to group standing at the door.”   
“We a...we a...nope. I’ve already done this once. Ernst, it’s your turn.”  
Ernst stared at him nervously for a hot minute. If Hanschen new he’d be that nervous he probably would have explained. Too late.   
The silence was interrupted when Otto said. “Wow. Reading?”  
“I guess they aren’t talking about girls.” Georg said.   
“I told you.” That was Melchior. Moritz just stood there. The poor guy hardly ever spoke except for to Melchior.   
“Don’t tell anyone.” Ernst said. Hanschen just looked at him. “That was a great explanation.”   
“I tried. I can’t come up with something on the fly.”   
“That’s hardly an excuse I did.”   
“And you’re you. Which means are smarter than me and usually better at taking to people.”  
“And you fit your namesake.”   
Someone cleared their throat. “We are still here. And we won’t tell, or at least I won’t. I would just like and explanation.”  
“It’s still your turn.” Ernst sighed. “Fine. It stared a week or so ago in the vineyard. We went to study and we kissed. It was a sort of spur of the moment thing. Neither of us really regret it obviously.” Hanschen smiled at him. “See that wasn’t bad.”   
“Okay. Whatever you say Hansy.” There was a best of silent. “What do you make of the warnings in church about homosexuals?”   
“Try not to think about. Causes too much stress. And personally, I don’t see the harm in it but I may be biased.”   
Moritz laughed. “A tiny bit.” He speaks.   
They all sat down. “More girls for us then.” Georg said. Otto whistled in agreement. Just then the teacher walked in to start class. 

After an hour or so the class was over and it was time for the next break. Everyone got up to leave.   
“Have fun ‘reading’.” They both blushed then decided to, more carefully, take advantage of the alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I’m not sure if it was quite as good as the first one. I down Moritz a bit but only because it’s in another character’s POV. I love him dearly. The sad baby boy who said “When the hour comes, I will think with all my might of whipped cream.” I hope you liked the characterization and such. A for effort. As usual kudos of comment and keep reading. Thanks:)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I have a few more chapters planned so hopefully you stick around:) kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated by yours truly. Also, I would like to say...Why is Bobby Maler always the bad guy? He is only mentioned once. And irl past crushes don’t always mean trouble for relationships. And that is my take on that bit.


End file.
